


Settling In In A New Place

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Introspection, Kittens, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Roleplay Logs, Talking, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning a few weeks after they settle into their house in New Orleans, Finn wakes Rey up with some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In In A New Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And finally, in honor of Star Wars Day, I'm bringing in some of our Star Wars characters! I asked **sideofrawr** to pick the prompt for me to use and she picked the sentence starter prompt “ _'I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.'_ ” for today. It was supposed to be humorous but got kind of sad, so sorry? Also, I based Finn's statement of his background on [this](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/143868415985/forcekenobi-thebastardofgloucester) post I found on Tumblr, though I don't know if I'll use it in the game.

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

Rey cracked an eye open to look at Finn. She had just come in from...Los Angeles, she thought? She was still trying to remember the names of the places she was going with Martin. Now that Aeryn was gone seemed it was busier than ever and she didn’t _mind_ because she loved flying the plane with Martin, but she had odd hours and she wanted to sleep. With there being even more people in the house, now that General Leia and Luke Skywalker were there, she found herself enjoying the solitude of her room when she got back from a long flight. “Five...cats?”

Finn was squatting next to her bed, nodding. “I was on Craigslist and they were free to a good home, but I didn’t ask anyone else. I know I should have but the pictures were cute and we have all this space and--” He was interrupted by a mewling.

She yawned. “Are they in here with you?” she asked.

He nodded again. “Yeah,” he said. He’d set something by her bed and she watched as he set five little kittens on the bed near her head. 

She hadn’t really seen any animals as cute as kittens on Jakku; most of the cute aliens she’d dealt with had been sleemos and she’d admired them from afar rather than tangle with them. And while she knew that cats could be grumpy and mean and had claws that would scratch she also knew when they were little like this they were more like adorable balls of fluff than anything else. She sat up and picked one of the fluffier ones, a little black and white thing, up and then brought it closer, nuzzling it with her cheek. It mewled softly and she smiled. “They’re cute.”

“I know,” Finn said with a grin. He reached over and stroked the fur of a mostly grey one. “I want to keep them all but we probably shouldn’t.”

“Well, I don’t know if Martin can take one,” Rey said, eying the orange one. “Though he’d probably want that one to match his hair. I mean, I don’t think Armand would have a problem letting him have one in the hotel, but...I don’t know. I can ask. But maybe Armand’s girlfriend might want one?”

“Okay. So maybe one or two will go to a good home. They can’t be mad if we keep three, can they?”

“We?” Rey asked with a grin.

“You want that cat,” he said.

She listened to the cat purr a bit and then nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “But I travel a lot.”

“I’ll take care of it, I swear. I’ll feed her every day, and make sure she has water, and play with her.”

“What if it’s a him?” she asked.

“Or him,” he said with a grin. He picked up the grey one. “I like him. He’s as different from Millicent as he can be.”

Rey tilted her head slightly. “Do you think about it?” she asked quietly. “Home?”

He nodded slowly, stroking the kitten’s fur as he moved to sit cross-legged on the floor. “Sometimes. Mostly at night, when I dream. I keep reliving what happened at the village, when I met Poe. When I was a coward. I didn’t live through everything you did before I came here. I didn’t have to see what you did, live through...all of it.” He was quiet for a moment. “I guess I’m luckier than you are.”

“I try not to think about it,” she said softly. “Why didn’t you use a wish not to think about it?”

Finn shrugged slightly. “I thought other things were more important.”

“I know you wished for the cards for us, and for the teleportation power, but...what did you spend your third wish on?” Rey asked.

“When you’re in the First Order, you don’t know your past,” he said. “You have no name, no family. You have no history. And I wanted to know what my history was. I wanted to know who I was before I was FN-2187.”

Rey’s eyes widened slightly. “Did it work?” she asked.

He nodded. “I was a kidnapped prince from the planet Artorias, in the Outer Rim Territories. My father fought in the Rebellion, at the Battle of Hoth. My planet is a peaceful planet with few defenses, which made it a good target.” He smiled a slightly humorless smile. “I guess my Stormtrooper name wasn’t even that far off, either. My real name really _is_ Finn. Finn Galfridian, to be exact.”

She looked over at him a moment, then set the kitten on the bed and got off her bed, moving onto the floor to set next to him and wrap her arms around him, giving him the tightest hug she could. He hugged her back once he’d set his own kitten on the bed, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s good that you know,” she said quietly.

“I know here, but from what everyone says, if I go home, I’ll forget,” he said just as quietly.

“I know,” she said. She rested her chin on his shoulder as well, trying to lend him strength. After a few moments, the two of them pulled apart and then she reached over and pulled the kittens ff her bed, putting them in between the two of them to play on the floor. “Do you have food for them?” she asked.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. “Mother of Kwath! I knew I forgot something!” he said.

“Well, we’ll keep them in here and hope they don’t rip my things to shreds and go get them something, and then we’ll figure out what to do,” she said. She reached over for his hand and squeezed it. “Together.”

“Together,” he said with a nod before he pulled away and stood up. He offered her his hand and she stood up looking around. She had the feeling it might get very interesting in the house for a little while, but they’d figure it out. She had the feeling they always would.


End file.
